cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mesonia
|id = 78680 |flag = Republic of China.png |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |motto = "Committing the oldest sins in the newest kinds of ways" |anthem = "Macross" (SDF Macross TV OP) |image_map = |formationdate = 12/13/2006 |alliance = Global Order of Darkness |allianceflag = GOD.png |team = Maroon |languages = English, Mandarin, Japanese |government = Republic |ruler = Balancer (Mesonia) |image_ruler = |religion = Mixed |currency = Yen |statisticsdate = November 30, 2010, 16:05 SGT (GMT +8) |rank = 2,410 |infra = 7990.96 |tech = 4463.17 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 4339.272 |nationstrength = 64,533.337 |totalpop = 109,695 Supporters |civilians = 87,695 |soldiers = 22,000 |nativeresources = Coal and Uranium |connectedresources = Aluminum, Coal, Fish, Cattle, Oil, Lumber, Marble, Water, Rubber, Uranium, Wheat and Iron}} Guiding Beliefs of Mesonia :Mesonia follows a path of peaceful, sustainable development and co-existence with other nations on the basis of mutual respect and benefit. Unless following alliance orders or in self-defense, Mesonia will not war other nations on frivolous grounds. :The government will adhere to due process and the rule of law in both domestic governance and law enforcement. :Basic rights such as freedom of speech, religion, peaceful assembly, right to education guaranteed by law. :The English language is the official working language of Mesonia, so as to ease integration of migrants into Mesonia's society. Mandarin and Japanese are also recognized as official languages in Mesonia. :Integrity, Fairness, Meritocracy, Vigilance, Efficiency, Diligence, Valour are some of the values cherished by the citizens of Mesonia. :The commitment of the citizens of Mesonia and its government to combat climate change will not change under any circumstances. :Realism and pragmatism in trade and foreign affairs. Mesonia's Military Structure :The Mesonia Expeditionary Forces consists of the following service arms: :Mesonia Army - Defends the territorial integrity of Mesonia. :Mesonia Air Force - Defends the airspace within Mesonia's borders. :Mesonia Navy - Ensures the openness of Mesonia's Sea Lines of Communications vital to its economic well-being, works closely with the Army and Air Force to further enhance the power projection capabilities of the Mesonia Expeditionary Forces. :Mesonia Intelligence Service - The service arm responsible for countering espionage by other unfriendly nations, also undertakes counter-terrorism, anti-counterfeiting roles. :Second Artillery Force - The strategic nuclear missile forces of Mesonia, made possible by the inauguration of the Manhattan Project. The Second Artillery Force's mission is to prevent a nuclear attack on Mesonia. Mesonia follows a no-nukes-first policy in peacetime. :Mesonia Police Force - The civilian police force of Mesonia. It has complete jurisdiction over all civilians in Mesonia, it pledges to uphold the laws of Mesonia and provide fair impartial law enforcement. The Mesonia Police Force was carved out from the former Mesonia Armed Police due to concerns that soldiers may not perform policing work as well as police officers. National Wonders :Listed in chronological order from February 2008 :Manhattan Project - Ensures that Mesonia Expeditionary Forces will always be able to provide a credible nuclear deterrent for the security of Mesonia and its alliance, the Global Order of Darkness. :Stock Market - Set up to reduce Mesonia's reliance on mining of coal and uranium for national income. Provides an avenue for companies to raise funds and for the citizens of Mesonia to make more money. :Social Security System - Established to provide retirement pensions and medical care for the aging citizens of Mesonia, who had made Mesonia into what it is today. :National War Memorial - Set up to remember the sacrifices made by the fallen soldiers, sailors and airmen of the Mesonia Expeditionary Forces during Great War 2, 3, the Unjust War and other numerous conflicts Mesonia was involved in. A large LED display at the Memorial displays the following information - Total Military Death Toll: 730,109 Attacking + 1,308,873 Defending = 2,038,982 Casualties :Interstate System - A network of multi-lane high-speed roads for greater connectivity among the various regions of Mesonia, bringing about lower transport costs for people and faster delivery of goods. :National Research Lab - The premier life sciences laboratories set up by the Mesonia Department of Health which engages in research into cures for common diseases affecting the citizens of Mesonia. The National Research Lab also engages, if necessary, cross-border cooperative research into cures against pathogens with potential pandemic effects. :Disaster Relief Agency - The agency draws upon the talents and expertise offered by the Department of Finance, War, Health, Home Affairs, Trade, Education, National Development to create an institution capable of rapid, effective and sustainable relief efforts in response to any natural disaster. :Strategic Defense Initiative - Operated 24/7 by the Second Artillery Force. Made up of early-warning, communication satellites, ground control stations, ground and aerial sensor platforms hardened against nuclear blast and electromagnetic pulse effects. Attack chemical laser satellites, electromagnetic rail-guns, attack ICBMs while in the post-boost phase (initial) and in the deployment phase (when the enemy warheads separate from the missile) (middle). Dedicated fighter jets on standby with missiles and interceptor missile silos seek to destroy as many enemy warheads as possible in the reentry phase (terminal). :Pentagon - The newly built administrative and operational headquarters of the Department of War of Mesonia. Provides enhanced command, control, and communications capacities for the Mesonia Army in both defensive and offensive operations. :Great Monument - A simple but dignified stone and steel sculpture of the ruler of Mesonia, Balancer. The inscription in all three languages reads: "Do You Remember ? Advance or Perish!" :Great Temple - It's built for a specific purpose to enshrine the category of Mixed religions into national law, so as to maintain the secular nature of Mesonia. The citizens of Mesonia are free to worship whatever religion they desire without impinging on the religious rights of their fellow citizens. Plurality, harmony are key words. :Internet System - The next-generation of advanced terrestrial telecommunications infrastructure built by the winning consortium under the Next-Generation Advanced Internet program. The Internet System will, with its all-fibre optic underground cable network provide speeds above the required for broadband internet access for both rural and urban residents, with options for wireless internet where available. Hopefully, the Internet System will enhance productivity of individuals and companies with competitively-priced and fast internet subscription plans. :Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo - A secret facility run by the Second Artillery Force, and run on a 24/7 basis. It consists of specially designed mobile ICBM trailers and support vehicles able to evade potential destruction by enemy espionage agents. :Space Program - Based on Mesonia's R&D efforts in ballistic missile and aerospace technologies, a decision was made to devote funds and expertise into this program to achieve the following three objectives. Prove and showcase the competency and innovativeness of Mesonia's aerospace and ballistic missile industries. Prove that Mesonia is now able to develop, manufacture, launch and maintain civillian and military satellites. Bring on related spinoff benefits from this program to reduce costs in technology and military aircraft. :Great University - Dedicated to developing a culture of academic and research excellence for the arts, hard and social sciences at the post-bachelor degree levels. The Great University offers the best in faculty staff, R&D equipment and generous research grants from the government as it can afford to. The Great University seeks to train the best from qualified students both home and abroad and works closely with other government institutions to provide highly-trained manpower relevant for Mesonia's contemporary business and government needs. :Movie Industry - Run by the Department of Culture which coordinates with other government departments, the Movie Industry seeks to facilitate the production of motion pictures, anime in Mesonia by local and foreign companies through financial grants, media coverage and securing of filming locations with greater ease and reduced rents. :Agriculture Development Program - This program was established to accomplish three major objectives as part of the sustainable development blueprint of Mesonia. First, to reduce Mesonia's current total reliance for imported grains, vegetables and livestock. Second, provide new employment opportunities for the citizens of Mesonia in agriculture, many of whom have hitherto worked as miners in coal and uranium mines. Third, establish a government-managed Strategic Grain Reserves (SGR) with grain from both local and foreign sources. The SGR will only be used in emergencies such as total war, natural disasters. Farmers, be it small-scale farmers or cooperatives or corporations would be encouraged to employ techniques such as crop rotation, farming without industrial pesticides and fertilizers. Genetically-modified organisms will not be allowed to be grown in Mesonia. Improved animal feed, farm management, minimal transportation distance, better packaging might help in reducing unnecessary transportation and refrigeration and perhaps reduce the carbon and methane footprint generated. :Mining Industry Consortium - Coal, Uranium, Oil, Lead - resources much sought-after by every nation for its energy needs. Composed by local and foreign corporations with oversight from the Energy Department, Climate Change Taskforce, the Consortium seeks to exploit to the fullest of these finite resources while attempting to minimize the environmental impact from mining and transportation of these resources to end-users. :Anti-Air Defense Network - Jointly operated by all three armed services with the mission to defend Mesonia against hostile tactical ballistic and cruise missiles, unmanned aerial vehicles, helicopters, aircraft in both peace and war. Anti-aircraft guns, surface-to-air missiles, anti-missile missiles provide coverage from short, medium and long ranges and at low, medium, high altitudes under any weather conditions backed with a robust and comprehensive network of fixed and mobile radars of the Army, Navy and Air Force. :Foreign Air Force Base - Due to the signing and ratification of a Status of Forces Agreement with an allied foreign nation, Mesonia can now further enhance defense relations with this said nation and at the same time expand the fleet of warplanes that can be flown and deployed by the Mesonia Air Force. :Federal Aid Commission - An enhanced facility for the Departments of Foreign Affairs, Finance, Trade to increase the amount of foreign aid by 25% to nations transacting with Mesonia, be it Foreign Direct Investment, Technology Imports or Emergency Humanitarian Aid as long as the recipient nation has the same national wonder. :Fallout Shelter System - Known as the Facility for Immediate Radiological Mitigation (FIRM) and run by the Department of War, it consists of purpose-built habitable shelters for soldiers, armored units, military aircraft, certain classes of navy vessels on the ground. Its objective is to reduce the amount of losses in manpower and weapon platforms in the event of a successful enemy nuclear strike on Mesonia. The FIRM also takes off one day of nuclear anarchy from the normal period of 5 days from the day of the enemy nuclear strike. :Weapons Research Complex - School of Advanced Defense Applications for Military Evolution (Sadame). The Sadame focuses on research and development in military science and technology aimed at improving, enhancing the overall effectiveness and lethality of the servicemen of the MEF and their weapon platforms which is directly linked to the amount of technology Mesonia possesses. The Sadame also allows the MEF to acquire two nuclear weapons per day in the event of a nuclear war. However, the downsides of the Sadame is the increased upfront cost of all weapon platforms and the inevitable negative environmental effects of -1. Mesonia At a Glance Mesonia is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1448 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mesonia work diligently to produce Uranium and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Mesonia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Mesonia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Mesonia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Mesonia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret.